Try Again
by jdiabla
Summary: A story that starts out dark but will lighten up as the chapters go forward. It's about Zoro trying to save himself from death. And it will eventually be pretty explicit yaoi. Zoro x Sanji or Sanji x Zoro...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm JD... I'm taking a shot at writing for the time being so I figured I'd start out with something a little less gory than I'd normally write... I'ts a One Piece based fic that will center around Zoro and Sanji because i'm obsessed with those characters. I guess I should say I don't own OP nor would I wish to since I'd probably ruin the entire comic anyway... So without further ado, a darker type fic that will get lighter and hopefully much more sexually explicit as time goes on. Oh and it's yaoi because that's what I write...**

Fingers danced lightly across the cold marble of the headstone in fron of him, dipping into the grooves of the carved name as he read the words in a whisper, lips hardly moving with his teeth and tongue,"Roronoa Zoro". A sigh fell from his chest and he looked down to the freshly dug plot that he stood above. "How did this happen?" He mumbled, noticing that his feet, which should be sinking into the damp earth were barely touching it. The way he was crouched with his knees to his chest and his hands now trailing lightly at the ground should have been uncomfortable for a man of his musculature but there was no feeling to it. No feeling of his feet on the ground, no feeling of his hands trailing the dirt and no feeling of the cold drops of mist on his skin as the fog in the graveyard thickened to a point where the light of the full moon was barely visible.

He lifted a hand to his short green hair and clenched his teeth as he furrowed his brow trying to bring up some sort of memory as to what had happened. The last thing he knew before he showed up on this plot of dirt was he was on the ship fighting with that damned cook over what was most certainly nothing. He two of his swords drawn and the cook had his hands in his pockets both taking a fighting stance. It wasn't too long before they were moving so fast he found himself getting dizzy trying to keep up, and then... A pain shot through the side of his head and made his vision go black. He remembered falling to his side unable to move his arms properly out of the way and then a sharp pain go through the side of his chest and then...

As the realization of what just happened passed through his head he bolted up to his feet and looked around the graveyard once more. The fog was now so thick that he couldn't even see the headstone with his name on it. He put both hands into his hair now and pulled it at the sides a look crossing his face of pain, anger and betrayal. He fell on his own damned sword, that's what happened. A noise escaped his throat that could only be considered a whine as he tried to hold back the emotions that were building up into his chest. He let that damned cook get one good kick in and he fell on his own damned sword. "FUCK!" he screamed as tears started to leak down his face. He reached a hand to his eye noticing that he couldn't feel them. Shaking now, he allowed himself to fall to the ground on his ass as he put both hands over his face and sobbed loudly. Gone were his dreams, gone were his hopes, gone was his life. And the worst part was, he didn't even die trying to fulfill his dream of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world. The thought of Kuina hit him and he shook his head, thinking how unfair it was that now both of them were dead and neither of their deaths actually meant a damn thing. Oh and what about the crew? What about that stupid cook, was he blaming himself?

As his mind reeled through all his regrets he suddenly picked up on a fact that he'd been neglecting,"wait," he choked looking up, "Why am I still here?" "That's a good question, Roronoa. Why are you still here?" The voice of a woman sounded behind him. He turned quickly to see who it was and was met with dark green eyes piercing through the fog, the rest of the short body hidden by the mist.

Zoro's dark eyes made contact with the deep green eyes that were staring at him through the fog. He let his hands drop to his sides as he turned around to face the woman who was shadowed by the fog, sitting up onto his knees as he stared up into her eyes. He couldn't seem to speak as he felt all of the emotion and tension drain from his body, only to be replaced with wonder

. Was this death come to take his soul?

A chuckle fell from the woman's lips as she stepped closer, allowing her features to become more defined through the fog. She was wearing all black; a hoodie, a pair of jeans, and boots. Her hair was also black and short, just framing her face. But her skin was chalk white which made him think she looked a lot like their resident skeleton, Brook. As she continued forward he noticed a black staff in her hand with quite a large black and green blade attached to the top. A scythe? He groaned and looked down, feeling the wonder escape him to be replaced with realization again. The tears came back to his eyes.

The woman stopped about one foot in front of him and crouched down, letting the scythe rest on her shoulder behind her head as she tilted her head in response to his outburst. "You know," she started as she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up and catch her eyes again, "You weren't meant to die yet. Actually (she chuckled again) you were supposed to have one that fight." Zoro's dark eyes widened as she spoke. A new emotion was starting to fill his chest and knot into the back of his throat. Anger. "You see, It seems that you made a mistake that week which unwove the fabric of your fate. Normally when this happens we just let it be, but you are destined for greatness according to our sources so we, the keepers of the dead, have decided to give you a second chance."

Zoro took a deep and shaky breath. His throat was tight and he couldn't seem to make any noises so he just nodded to tell her that he was listening. She retracted her hand from his shoulder and stood up, motioning for him to do the same, which he did. She then continued, " Here is the deal, you'll get three chances to fix whatever has your fate unwraveled. If you can't, you'll stay dead. But if you CAN, than this will be nothing more than a dream. I'll put you back to three days before that day, You need to figure out what you have to change and change it. And since you have three chances that's nine whole days for you to figure things out." She smiled and raised the large scythe above her head in her left hand. Zoro looked up at it and then back to her face. "Do try to figure it out soon." She said the scythe began to glow with a bright green light. Zoro tried to speak again but found that everything around him was quickly fading to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Warm salty air assaulted his senses as he came into consciousness. With his eyes still closed he focused his attentions on the noises around him. Over the sound of soft waves hitting the ship he could hear footsteps coming towards him and a lighter flicking before the sound of a hiss came to his ea

rs, this sound bringing the smell of smoke. He kept his face straight he continued to pretend to sleep. His mind had already put together that the person who was now standing over him, polluting his air with his shitty smoke, was the damned cook. The sound of a deep inhale was heard before he felt the air displace above him. On reflex he rolled to the side, opening his eyes to the sunrise for the first time. The light was temporarily blinding and he brought his arm up to his eyes to rub them and yawn before grumbling out "What the hell's your problem, shit-cook?"

The blond in front of him gave a look of pure disdain and brought his cigarette to his lips, "I knew you were an idiot, marimo, but I didn't think you'd fall asleep on the deck during watch. At least when you sleep in the crow's nest we can PRETEND you are doing your job." Zoro stretched his arms above his head eliciting loud pops from his shoulders down through his back before dropping his arms and moving to the mast he was sleeping against to pick up his swords which had layed beside him, "I'd know if we were gonna' be 'tacked, shit cook," he mumbled as he placed his blades to sit in his haramaki. The cook rolled his eyes and flicked the cigarette off the side of the ship before turning around to head to his kitchen, "what ever, If we end up dying because your stupid ass wants to sleep instead of do his job properly, I doubt Luffy'd ever forgive you." This made Zoro's eyebrow twitch, "The fuck'd you say?" was his yelled response that was promptly ignored by the cook as he moved up the stairs towards his kitchen wordlessly.

Zoro watched the blond disappear and growled as he scratched at the back of his head, moving forward to climb up to his training room in the crow's nest. Why was he on the deck, again? He could have sworn he had night shift the night before last and he'd fallen asleep in the bunk room. Besides that, why did that conversation seem familiar? Not in the way that he'd had it a million in a half times before in a million different ways, but in the way that he's had that exact same conversation in a dream. Yawning again, he pushed the hatch to the crow's nest open and crawled in to start his training. He could get a good work out in before breakfast at least and maybe that shit cook would calm his fucking eyebrows by that time. It's not like anything bad DID happen and he knew it WOULDN'T either.

Moving towards the weights, Zoro set his swords down against the wall before turning to his attentions to the bowl chalk he kept so his hands wouldn't slip while he was lifting. He put his palms down flat into the chalk and lifted them up to clap them and watch the chalk dust float up in the morning sun. Which was one thing he loved to do during the morning, due to the beauty of the multi-colored lights moving through the chalk dust. This time, though, he didn't see the beautiful light. When the dust cloud appeared before him he saw deep green eyes. "Fuck," he yelped falling back to his ass, eyes not moving from the dissappating cloud in front of him. "Green eyes," he breathed, "why are green eyes important?" He closed his eyes a minute to run through what had happened. He went to sleep and had a really long dream and at the end of the dream there was a woman with green eyes that said something about three chances with three days each and...

Zoro shot up and grabbed his swords off the wall. He decided to make his was down to the deck and skip training. When his feet touched the deck he stood still for a minute trying to get his thoughts together. So that dream may not have been a dream, as impossible as it sounded. He turned to the door that led to the kitchen and moved towards it. That stupid cook would be able to tell him the day and he could get his mind straight. The last day He remembered falling asleep on was Friday so if today were Saturday he would be in the clear. He pushed the door open and stepped inside to hear the cook grumble something about stupid marimos not having any manners over the hiss of cooking meat. "What did you say 'bout marimos, cook?" he asked, crossing his arms infront of his chest and turning to him with his eyes narrowed to wait for a response.

"Ha, so you admit you're a marimo!" Was the quick and loud response from the blond haired man before he turned around to see a very un-amused Zoro. "Look, shit-cook, I don't have time. Can you just tell me what day it is?" Zoro replied trying to hold his temper as well as he could. It wouldn't do to get into a fight now before he got his answer, they could always fight after. THe cook snorted and turned back to the stove to continue what he was doing, "Why do ya' need to know? Find a religion or somethin'?". Zoro rolled his eyes, "No moron, just tell me what day it is. It's Saturday isn't it?" The cook stopped what he was doing and turned around with his eyebrow raised, "How'd you get that far ahead? It's Thursday morning, Marimo. Aren't your plant genes s'posed to give you an innate ability to tell time or somethin'?"

Zoro would have replied but he didn't want the cook to see his reaction to the answer so he was already out of the door before the sentence was finished. Today was Thursday. Well fuck. That death chick didn't even give three full days as in a seventy two hour period. She started him out waking up on Thursday to when he died on Saturday. And from what he could piece together from his memory that happened in the morning. He found his way back to the mast and placed his hands on it while leaning forward a bit. So what else did that creepy chick say? She said that something had happened during the week to change his fate or something, so what had happened? He growled and decided to go back up to the training room . He always through more clearly through the burn of aching muscles.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about to be lunch time when he finally finished gathering his thoughts. The sun was high in the sky and shone through the windows of his work out room, causing a glare that made him have to squint his eyes to compensate for it. He'd stopped lifting a little bit before and sat near the wall on the floor with his knees up and arms resting on them stretched out in front. His head lay on his shoulder as he mumbled his thoughts to himself.

So far he pieced together what had happened during the week which consisted of a lot of nothing. The only big things that really stood out was the small fight they'd had with a passing marine ship on Monday which had caused the night to end in a party. This only stuck out because he had drank enough during said party to have blacked out which with his alcohol tolerance was almost impossible. As for that there wasn't much of anything amiss. He hadn't spoken to anyone on the ship outside of meal times and was pretty much off on his own to train and nap. And from what he remembered of the upcoming days, the actions were pretty much the same. This being the case, his mind came to the conclusion that he must've missed something important that had to deal with the rest of the crew, which meant that instead of hanging out on the floor like he was, he would need to go down and mingle. The thought was not at all mood lifting.

With a sigh he heaved himself off the floor and grabbed his three katana that sat beside him. He exited the crow's nest and found himself surrounded by part of the rest of the crew entertaining themselves on the deck. As the weather was fair, Nami was sunbathing while Luffy, Usopp and Chopper sat in a circle on the ground playing some sort of card game that had Luffy screaming at the top of his lungs incoherently. Shaking his head he decided to make his way to the group to see what they were playing, since they were there and the thought of getting himself lost on the damn ship to find Franky, Robin or Brook didn't seem to appealing and talking to Nami never ended in anything more than his debt being raised and a massive headache.

As he moved towards the three he crossed his arms and looked down at them, watching the game. "Hey Zoro, Wanna' play, too?" came the voice of his captain as he discarded on of his cards in one pile and drew from another. "Oh, y..yeah. You can tell Luffy I'm not cheating" Their sharpshooter replied, discarding, drawing and laying down three cards which happened to be a set of threes. "You ARE cheating!" Was their captain's swift reply. Chopper just giggled as he discarded, drew then with a smile laid down the rest of his cards which were three nines. "I'm out, I win," Was his gleeful cheer. Luffy and Usopp looked shocked before Luffy threw his cards up and said "They were both cheating." Try as he might to not laugh, Zoro couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. If this was his captain, it's a wonder his "tapestry" of fate didn't get unwound ages ago.

Usopp was gathering the cards again and Chopper had made room for Zoro to sit in the circle, which he did. As Usopp dealt Luffy turned to Zoro, "Y'know, ya' missed breakfast. Sanji seemed a little pissed about it, too 'cause he said he knew you were awake." Zoro shrugged, "I was training, must've forgot." Luffy nodded picking up the cards that were dealt to him, "Yeah, well, it was really good. Lots of meat." Zoro again just shrugged as he lifted his cards. Five cards were in his hand, four threes and a joker. He dropped his cards and shook his head pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

" 'S wrong, Zoro?" Usopp asked, reaching over for his cards. He inspected them and grumbled "Though I pulled these out," before taking everyone else's cards and re-shuffling the deck, sans the Joker card. Zoro shook his head and stood up, "Nothin's wrong, just seeing threes a lot lately." Chopper looked up at him with a smile "Ne, Zoro, Y' know a person will purposely pick out the numbers that they like and focus on them. That causes them to "see" them all the time. Everything with you is in threes so of course you'd notice the number three." and with a giggle he turned back to the game, which was being dealt for only the three of them now. Zoro nodded and turned away to find someone else to talk to. He doubted that card game could do anything more than wrack his nerves.

Spotting Nami sunbathing he swallowed his annoyance with the situation and walked over to her. "you're in my light," she said, without opening her eyes as he moved beside her. He humphed and turned to look off into the ocean. "What do you need, Zoro?". He rolled his eyes and tried to come up with a better excuse than 'Oh, I need to figure out how I fucked up this week so I don't die in two more days' "I finished training and I'm not tired enough to nap so I was wondering if you needed me to help you with anything." Nami sat up and looked at him with something between shock and worry floating behind her eyes, "you sick?".

Zoro sighed and rubbed his hand over the back of his head while keeping the other arm across his chest, "No, I just told you, I can't sleep so I wanted something to do. I'm fine". Nami nodded and then smiled the look making Zoro want to shiver, "I don't have anything now, but lunch is soon and it's my turn to do the dishes," She was cut off by Zoro who raised his hand ," That shit cook doesn't make you do the dishes so he'd end up doing 'em himself anyway." Nami sighed and cleared her throat in annoyance, "As I was saying, since you asked me if I needed anything (she punctuated each word of this with a harsh inflection), I was going to ask you to help him out because he seemed angry that you skipped breakfast." Zoro blinked and frowned. The thought of helping the cook wasn't the best thing in the world, but he'd need an excuse to talk to everyone so that would be his. And it's not like he didn't like being around the cook, it's just right now was not the time for fantasizing about the annoying curly-browed psycho-cook, which was what their quiet time at the sink washing dishes usually was for him. He grumbled a minute and then agreed which caused the red haired woman to beam up at him. "Oh good, I had a bad feeling that if you didn't apologize somehow, he'd end up killing you."

Zoro snapped his head up to look at her with narrowed eyes. His mind reeling back to what had originally happened on this day. The cook woke him up, he stayed up to train and missed breakfast and after lunch he left to train again. Maybe it was as easy as helping that shitty cook wash the dishes today. A smile formed on his face which he quickly erased as to not give Nami the impression that he was happy to help. He turned away to go back to the group that were still fighting over the card game when the cook decided to dance out, hearts in his eyes, and sing "Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan, Robin-chwaaaaaaaaan I have finished a lunch for you so full of love it will melt your souls entirely..." Zoro watched Nami shake her head and say something about rather fucking Brook. Then he looked back up to the cook who'd lost his hearts and lit a cigarette "As for you other assholes, you can get in here and eat, too. Just not before my lovely ladies do or I'll cut you and serve you for oyatsu." The blond then turned to offer his hand to Nami as she ascended the stairs, hearts ever present in his eyes "Ah, m'lady, Come with me and I shall seat you and start you on your meal." Nami took his hand and they both went into the kitchen. Then Zoro realized something. Luffy wasn't screaming for meat.

Turning around he saw that both Luffy and Usopp were screaming at each other again over the cards "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CHEATING!" was the captain's cry as he tossed his cards to the air and tried to jump on the sharpshooter who had crawled away to find a place to hide. "Guy's stop it," Chopper whined as he set down his cards and stood up. The cards luffy threw in the air were coming down and Zoro saw one fall at his feet. The three of spades. With a sigh he kicked it away and moved over to the other three, "You know it's lunch time right?" Luffy turned his head and his eyes widened, "really? MEEEEEEEAAAAAAT" and he ran up the stairs and busted through the door. Chopper giggled an Usopp sighed in relief, "Th.. thanks Zoro". Zoro just shrugged and moved to the Dining hall's door himself. Hopefully doing the dishes after lunch was all he needed to do in order to right everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch had gone fairly well. The normal banter of the crew filled the air as they ate fast in attempt to prevent their gluttonous rubber captain from stealing their food. Zoro peaked up from his plate every now and then to watch the cook attempt to protect the ladie's dishes for them. After everyone had finished they began to clear out leaving only Nami, Zoro and Sanji in the kitchen.

Nami stood up and cleared her throat, "Sanji, I know it's my turn with the dishes today but I have some things to do with the map I'm currently working on.." Sanji cut her off, dancing up beside her to take her plate and start grabbing the other plates off the table, "It's no problem my sweet, I wouldn't want the dish water prune such beautiful and delicate hands such as yours." Nami rolled her eyes and moved towards the door, "Well that is fine, I was going to tell you that Zoro is taking my place to help you." The cook stopped what he was doing to look at her in shock, "I don't need that marimo's help, Nami-swan."

Zoro grunted and rolled his eyes, standing up to quietly start stacking dishes from the side of the table he had been seated at. The best thing for now would be to not argue. It was bad enough he'd have to apologize for something as stupid as skipping breakfast without having to scream at the top of his lungs to do so. Nami shrugged as she put a hand on the door knob and opened it, "That's just to bad, Sanji. Zoro owes me money and he's working off his debt. You wouldn't want to disappoint me by not allowing him to work of his debt for me would you?" She said, turning her face to Sanji and letting her eyes sparkle sadly. Sanji smiled and swooned, "Oh no my angel, I would never. I will make do with the marimo just fine. Any thing for you Nami-swaaaaaan." Nami thanked him and left, leaving the cook alone with the swordsman who was currently taking a large stack of dishes to the sink.

"Oi, marimo, who told you to start! You know I like things stacked properly before I start the dishes," Zoro grunted in response, placing the silverware in the sink and stacking the plates beside it. Sure he knew how the idiot liked his kitchen, he'd done the dishes with him countless times. The sound of a cigarette being lit came to his ears as he reached to turn the water on letting the sink fill while taking the bottle of soap and squirting a little into the bottom to watch the bubbles start to form. He heard the cook collect the rest of the plates and make his way to the sink, organizing the dishes before grabbing a towel and flinging it to Zoro.

"Let's make this quick," Sanji muttered around the smoke sitting in between his lips. Zoro shrugged and began drying off dishes as Sanji handed them to him, stacking them on the other side of the counter when finished. The entirety of the chore didn't seem to last very long and before he realized it Sanji was taking the towel from him and telling him to leave so that the cook could start working on dinner. Zoro frowned. Sanji didn't seem very angry with him like the others had said, but he didn't seem very happy with him either.

With a sigh he finally spoke up "I guess I should apologize then?" He asked raising a brow at the cook who was currently facing away from him. He saw the blonds shoulders tense, "For what, Marimo?" an almost growled response. Zoro sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "For missing breakfast." Sanji's shoulders relaxed and he began to chuckle, "Anything else, Marimo?" was the next question stated in a voice so dark it made Zoro's hair stand on end. The swordsman's face reflected a confused look for a second and the blond had turned around in time to see it.

"I don't know what else you need me to..." was as far as Zoro got into the sentence before a leg was shot into his stomach sending him flying back into the wall. Coughing he moved his hands to his swords before growling and looking up at the cook whose face was shadowed under his blond hair. "What the hell was that for?" Zoro growled as he shot up, unsheathing two of his swords. The blond began to chuckle darkly again, his body standing in a fighting stance, "Oh, you don't remember do you?" Zoro squared off preparing for attack while trying to go through what the hell might've happened to make the cook so fucking psychotic. He saw the cook light another cigarette and place one hand in his pocket while the other held the butt between the thumb and two fingers, "Well, Marimo, I guess I'll just kick that good for nothing piece of shit head in for you until that bundle of algea you call a brain decides to work properly for a change."

And with that Zoro was left to dodge and parry a slew of kicks across the kitchen and dining hall. Sanji had stopped talking by this point and was letting his anger out through nothing but physical means as Zoro tried to figure out what he'd done wrong while blocking all of his attacks. A foot finally connected to his the center of his chest making a loud cracking noise and he was sent flying into the door and through it as the door shattered around him. Instead of landing into the rails he was kicked over them and fell down onto the deck with a hard thud. The wind was completely knocked out of his and he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

The cook was on him again within seconds, sitting on his chest and pulling his hair so their eyes met. Zoro coughed his body still rocked with the shock of the kick and lifted his hands, which had dropped his swords upon impact, to grab the cook's wrists and try to pry his hair free. The cook breathed heavily through his nose and growled from the back of his throat, "Do you remember yet asshole? Do you remember what you did to me, Monday?" The cooks voice was low enough to where the rest of the crew, who were standing around dumbfounded by the display, couldn't hear. Zoro let out a small whimper as his hair was pulled harder. There was a problem with his chest as he couldn't seem to catch breath and the cook's weight was not helping the matter either. His eyes twitched to the sides as he tried to search himself for the memory.

He'd gotten drunk, what did he do when he'd gotten drunk? He was alone when he was drinking so what could he have done? And even though he was attracted to the shitty blond that was currently ripping his hair out by the fist-full, he doubted he'd ever make a move. No matter how drunk he was he always kept himself composed. But then again, there was no memory at all, had he? Did they fight over something, instead? He really couldn't be sure and if it was just a fight and he'd assumed something sexual he'd be outing himself anyway.

His dark eyes stopped to look into the single blue eye that wasn't covered with blond hair and he breathed out, "What did I do?" he whispered, trying to keep the others from hearing. Sanji face darkened again and he stood up and backed off from the swordsman, squaring off. Zoro groaned as he sat up trying to climb back up to his feet but stopped and fell back hard as a tearing pain shot through his chest. He couldn't breath, he couldn't feel his blood flow anymore. What the hell just happened? His eyes began to get hazy and everything around him sounded a bit off, as if everyone was far away. "Oi, Marimo, Get up I'm not finished kicking your ass!" Another voice sounded after Sanji's and he could faintly feel Chopper's paws on his chest "Oh no, His hearts not beating, and his ribs are indented over it. Zoro, stay with us. Luffy, help me get him to the infirmary!" As Zoro's eyes shut and he saw nothing but black he felt himself being lifted. "H...hey marimo, you ... you're gonna' be alright, right? right Chopper?" he heard the cook stammer. As hard as Zoro tried he couldn't keep himself awake any longer and decided to let himself fade off completely.

****************************************

He was standing by the infirmary bed looking over his body. "I thought that bitch gave me three days" he growled to himself as he surveyed the stitches on his chest. He'd materialized beside his bed just in time to see Chopper pulling out a piece of bone from his heart. Well at least this death was a little less aggravating than the first one, but why the hell didn't he get even one full fucking day?

A frustrated yell escaped him as he turned away and crossed his arms, only to come face to face with the girl in black sitting in the corner of the room. She was pressing her finger to some weird rectangle as lights from it illuminated her face. "Oi." Zoro said, stepping forward. She smiled up at him and pulled a pair of weird ear plugs from her ears, "Yes, Zoro?" she replied as she stood up and pocketed her weird toy. "I thought you said I had three chances with three days each, what the hell is this shit?" He had almost screamed the words at her as he reached to grab her by her hoodie. She stood there unphazed and shrugged his hands off to walk past him over to his body, "Well, Your time of death originally marked the exact end of the tapestry. The point in which it unwove was earlier in the week. So at any point in between then and when the time officially runs out, you could easily die from the most mundane of things (these words were punctuated with a giggle). But don't worry, I can't reset the time flow until Saturday rolls around, so for the time being you should probably stick around and see what you can find out about how you fucked up." She then chuckled and turned her dark green eyes back to the swordsman who wore an expression of murder, " I didn't say you had to be alive to figure out what happened."

She then bowed her head to him and with a mischievous grin stated "ta" before disappearing into a fog, leaving the now green-haired ghost alone in the room with his body. His eyes closed and he grabbed the sides of his hair to pull them hard in frustration. Under normal circumstances he'd forgo showing emotion and stay rather impassive but right now he didn't care because it wasn't as if anyone would see him and there wasn't much pride to be had in being dead, "FUCK!"


End file.
